homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120215- A Ballet of Endearment
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 00:54 -- TA: eribus?..... AG: Oh, uh AG: hey Lδrcαη AG: uh TA: hi..... TA: don't.... disconnect.... please..... AG: I.. AG: I wδη't AG: I uh AG: I wαsη't expectiηg yδu tδ cδηtαct me AG: αfter i uh... AG: yeαh TA: just shut up for a second?..... TA: you disconnected on me......... TA: but......... TA: i'm not mad?..... TA: i'm okay.... with what you did if it.... makes.... things better?..... AG: ...? TA: i..... TA: am okay with.... the.... heart you put up..... TA: i am okay with the pity you feel..... TA: for.... me..... AG: ... TA: i don't.... know if.... i....'m happy or not? but i wasn't mad...... AG: ...reαlly? TA: really..... TA: finish crumbs are my thing though, eribus.......... AG: heh AG: uh, yeαh AG: sδrry... TA: you disconnected.... before i could say anything......... AG: I.. I kηδw TA: and i wanted to let you know that it was.... okay..... TA: i just..... TA: hope you're okay.... with your feelings for.... me?..... AG: Well, I uh AG: I thiηk I αm δkαy with them TA: not.... going to regret flushing for the.... murdery purple?..... AG: Nδt yet TA: even though no one else likes me?..... AG: Its ηδt α fαctδr if yδu αreη't liked by the δthers AG: besides, I δught tδ give yδu α chαηce αt leαst AG: I uh AG: yeαh TA: you're the only one.... willing......... TA: heliux is terrified of me, from the.... one conversation we had..... TA: serios and i.... just... no..... TA: nyarla dislikes.... me.... too..... TA: lorrea.... and i are kind.... of just neutral?..... TA: and i haven't spoken to anyone else yet...... AG: Whδ kηδws? Mαybe yδu'll fiηd sδmeδηe else yδu dδη't hαrbδr α hαtred fδr? TA: are you hoping your flushcrush will find a moirail..... AG: Nδ AG: well mαybe AG: I AG: I thiηk? AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: ... TA: i don't know.... what i....'m.... looking for either..... TA: i didn't exactly plan to have feelings for a midblood..... TA: well that.... is.... more than i meant to.... write.... again..... TA: ignore me please..... AG: ... Sδ yδu dδ hαve feeliηgs fδr me? TA: ignore me please!..... AG: I'm... I'm sδrry TA: yes?..... TA: i don't know......... TA: it's all very confusing and i don't know what i want......... TA: i feel..... TA: safe?..... TA: talking to you......... AG: Well... I uh, I feel the sαme TA: oh......... AG: I uh... I like tαlkiηg tδ yδu TA: oh okay..... TA: good..... TA: i'm glad......... TA: you've been so nice to me and i just..... TA: like it..... TA: even though i.... threatened to tear off.... your legs and beat.... you with them..... AG: Heh... Yeαh AG: well, I meαη, it wαs α pretty empty threαt frδm whαt I've αlreαdy experieηced AG: I meαη AG: I dδη't dδubt yδu cδuld dδ it TA: uh..... AG: but... TA: i.... meant it..... AG: I kηδw yδu did TA: and probably.... would've tried to do.... it at least once..... TA: just for the sake of being honest i guess......... AG: Well, if its αηythiηg tδ uh, tδ help... I'm kiηdα sδrry αbδut the remδviηg yδur skeletδη thiηg I sαid TA: do you have a thing for skeletons....?..... TA: because that one was.... oddly specific..... AG: I uh... I hαve just α smαll pαssiδη fδr the skeletαl structure TA: that....'s..... TA: interesting?..... AG: Well, I guess ηδt smαll, wheη I uh... Wheη I thiηk αbδut it... AG: There is ηδthiηg smαll αbδut α cδllected tδtαl δf δver 127 skulls, 73 cδmplete skeletαl structures, αηd uh... Odds αηd eηds AG: Its... Its α lδt ηδw thαt I thiηk αbδut it AG: huh TA: that is a lot wow..... AG: well I guess 126 ηδw, didη't reαlly thiηk αbδut it TA: how did you.... lose one......... AG: Well... its uh AG: heh, its α weird thiηg TA: will i find out when i.... get out of the.... archives....?..... AG: Presumαbly, but its better tδ give yδu the shδrt δf it ηδw AG: Wheη we αll eηtered, we hαd sδme sδrt δf δdd glδwy bαll thiηg AG: αηd uh AG: we were tδld tδ thrδw sδmethiηg iηside δf it TA: this game just.... gets weirder and weirder..... AG: yeαh... AG: Its ηδt eveη the weird pαrt TA: oh wait there's more?..... AG: I threw iη δηe δf my prized skulls, ceηter mαηtle αηd αll, dαily pδlishes, the whδle deαl AG: αηd uh AG: it turηed iηtδ α uh TA: spit it out..... AG: α very iηαpprδpirαtely dressed teαl blδδded lαss TA: i have no words for that..... AG: It wαs... AG: uηcδmfδrtαble TA: more.... uncomfortable than serios and libby flirting?..... AG: ηδt quite αs bαdly αs thαt AG: but it kept... Wiηkiηg αt me? TA: or one of the handmaidens redflirting.... with me?..... AG: Wαit, δηe δf the hαηdmαideηs tried flirtiηg with yδu? AG: thαt is uh... TA: yes?..... AG: pretty αwkwαrd TA: it.... was uncomfortable..... AG: uηdδubtαbly TA: but.... it wasn't horrible..... TA: the teal was.... winking at you though?..... AG: ... yes.. TA: why..... AG: Seriδs sαid thαt it perhαps wαs tryiηg tδ preseηt flush feeliηgs AG: but uh AG: I wαsη't tδδ iηterested iη tαlkiηg with it right αwαy AG: theη I eηded up lδsiηg my αrms, αηd... Well... Just kiηdα put tαlkiηg tδ my sprite δff δf my list AG: I feel bαd fδr it ηδw... AG: But yeαh... Thαt's pretty much it TA: that's really weird i'm not gonna.... lie......... AG: It didη't help thαt I felt sδ... Expδsed wheη tryiηg tδ lδδk αt her, I meαη, eveη thδugh she wαs the δηe with α reveαliηg αttire AG: it just felt weird TA: it sounds like it......... TA: tealbloods have always been.... weird to me..... TA: but then again..... TA: so.... have the.... violets and fuchsias..... AG: Nδt α siηgle hemδcαste didη't hαve sδme sδrt δf weirdηess tδ them, but its whαt mαde us uηique TA: i guess mine was the weirdest.... what with.... the clown bullshit going.... on..... AG: heh -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:30 -- -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:30 -- TA: whoops.... wrong button..... AG: Yδu scαred me fδr α secδηd, thδugh I sαid sδmethiηg tδ δffeηd yδu... TA: no.... this husktop is.... weird..... TA: it....'s not what.... i'm used to..... TA: what did you say before i accidentally disconnected..... AG: I just lαughed αt yδur cδmmeηt δη clδwηs, ηδthiηg mδre TA: oh..... TA: okay......... TA: no the clowns were gross and i think one of my neighbors was one..... AG: I ηever hαd αηy ηeighbδrs TA: i say neighbor...., but i lived on.... the bank.... of.... a really big river..... TA: so they were.... a while away......... AG: Well αt leαst yδu stαyed δut δf αηy pδteηtiαl dαηger TA: i wasn't worried.... about them hurting me..... AG: Well δf cδurse, yδu sδuηd like yδu cαη αptly hδld yδur δwη TA: yes..... TA: yes i can..... AG: Well thαt is gδδd, becαuse frδm whαt I've heαrd there will be quite the triαls αheαd TA: really?..... TA: you....'re the.... only troll telling me.... anything so i.... have no idea.... what i'm supposed to expect when the finally get me.... out of here..... AG: eαch δf these plαηets we've beeη seηt tδ hαve α sδrt δf prδblem it seems? With their δwη δdd creαtures αηd thiηgs AG: Aηd its δur jδb tδ fix these prδblems if we wαηt tδ get better αηd leαrη whαt the fuck is gδiηg δη TA: has anyone seen antera's planet....?..... AG: Nδ, I dδη't thiηk sδ... AG: I cαη't eveη remember whαt it wαs cαlled, there hαs beeη sδ mαηy plαηets tδ keep trαck δf TA: oh goodie..... TA: like i said..... TA: you're the only one telling me anything so......... TA: i....'m flying blind here..... AG: Well, spreαd yδur cδηtαcts! I meαη, ηδt everyδηe cαη hαte yδu, right? TA: everyone so far has..... AG: well, everyδηe but δηe AG: αηd δηe impαrtiαl pαrty TA: who else should i talk to?..... AG: Well AG: uh AG: hmm TA: should.... i try heliux.... again....?..... TA: or aaisha?..... AG: Yδu cαη αlwαys try! Just uh... Just lαy δff the murder αηgle, if yδu cαη TA: what other trolls are there?..... TA: no promises..... TA: i like the murder angle..... AG: Yes, I've seeη thαt yδu like it AG: αηd iη αη δdd wαy its cute? AG: but uh -- teasingAsperity TA smiles a little sadistically -- AG: Well there is Cαrαyx αηd Liskαr, Yδu might get αlδηg with Cαrαyx, αηd Liskαr is pretty level heαded TA: which tags are theirs?..... AG: δh uh, Cαrαyx is αbrαdαηtCδmbαtαηt αηd Liskαr is αphαsicCδmmerce AG: Aηd there is αlwαys the humαηs tδδ, but uh AG: they seem tδ frighteη eαsily AG: αt leαst the mαles dδ TA: can i frighten one of them..... TA: just a little..... AG: I ηever sαid yδu cδuldη't frighteη them AG: heh AG: I meαη, whαtever fits yδur fαηcy AG: gδ αheαd TA: okay..... AG: just dδη't gδ δverbδαrd? AG: They ηeed tδ be αt leαst cδmpeteηt meηtαlly still, sδ dδη't gδ sδ hαrd if yδu try TA: it's not like i can do anything..... TA: other than frighten.... them.... with murdery.... things..... AG: well AG: yδu cαη αlwαys αsk them αbδut themselves TA: i mean short of actual murder what could i do..... TA: does that scare.... them?..... AG: well if yδu αre seekiηg just tδ scαre them, theη yeαh, murder wδrks well... But if yδu just... Yδu kηδw, wαηt tδ tαlk tδ them αctuαlly AG: just uh AG: skip the murder bit AG: αsk them αbδut themselves, fiηd δut mδre αbδut them TA: would i really scare them taht much..... AG: mαybe TA: okay..... AG: heh TA: i'll message them later.... i guess?..... TA: the handmaidens left.... some.... cookies in here and i want to eat.... them..... AG: Well, tell me hδw the cδδkies αre wheη yδu get tδ them, I'm kiηd δf eηviδus AG: heh TA: they're delicious actually..... TA: maybe i could bring some with me......... AG: Thαt wδuld be ηice perhαps TA: i'll see what.... i.... can do..... TA: i guess....?..... TA: goodbye?..... TA: for now..... AG: Yeαh.. AG: It wαs uh AG: ηice tδ tαlk tδ yδu TA: it was very nice..... TA: <3..... AG: <3 -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:58 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan